Blooming Love
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Shikamaru and Yumiko Tagawa have know each other since their Academy days. What they don't know is that they both feel the same about each other. This is about how their relationship developes. Shika X OC. Kinda fluffy sorry about the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfic. It's a Shika X OC fic. It's placed in between _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden._ It's a little fluffy but I hope you all like it anyway! Shikamaru might be a little OOC. I'll try to make it happen less as the story goes on, I promise. Also, I'd love reviews, but please NO FLAMES just yet. When I get some more experience I'll allow it. I probably won't listen to them but you can flame anyway. I'm also willing to take constructive criticism.**

**Okay, so I'm not sure how often I'll update but I'll try as much as I can. This chapter may be a little short but most of them will be longer later. Once again, I hope you all like it and don't forget to R&R. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Yumi.**

Chapter 1

I'm Yumiko Tagawa. I'm 16 with very long blood red hair that I tie at the back of my neck. I'm also a chunin from the Hidden Leaf Village. And one more thing. I've been in love with Shikamaru Nara since we were in the Academy.

I know it seems strange. All the other girls loved Sasuke Uchiha, but I don't understand why. I've always thought Shikamaru was cute and he's way smarter than Sasuke will ever be. (He couldn't be very smart since he betrayed the village.) A lot of the girls think that Shikamaru is too lazy, but I don't mind it.

Now that Shikamaru and I are both chunin, we get sent out on a lot of missions together. During our free time on missions we watch the clouds and the sun set. He told me that he enjoys my company over Ino's because I don't disturb his cloud watching. I'm always quiet because I'm kinda shy. Not as shy as Hinata but I hardly talk at all.

Shikamaru, the rest of the Rookie Nine, and I were on a mission to recover a scroll that has instructions for a very powerful jutsu from Orochimaru when everything started. By the rest of the Rookie Nine, I mean everyone but Naruto and Sasuke. (Naruto was still training with Master Jiriya.) Lady Tsunade made both Shikamaru and I leaders for the team. We were watching the sun set on a river bank.

"How come you don't talk much? You really only talk to Hinata," Shikamaru asked suddenly. He turned to see the look of surprise on my face. "Not that I think it's a bad thing!" he exclaimed, a blush creeping across his face.

"It's alright," I said with a smile. He smiled back and we watched the sky some more.

"If you don't mind telling me, I really do wanna know why you're so quiet. You could talk to me outside of missions," he said as he blushed deeper. I laughed quietly.

"I'll tell you. It started when I was really little."

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**

**ren-shika-inu15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note-Hello, readers! I'm back for Chapter 2. I forgot to mention something in my other author's note. The chapters go back and forth with P.O.V. The odd chapters are Yumi's P.O.V. and the even ones are in Shikamaru's P.O.V. And I'm sorry if Shikamaru is a little OOC in the beginning. It should happen less later on in my story. No flames please and I hope you enjoy this update! Don't forget to R&R! – ren-shika-inu15**

**Disclaimer: I only own Yumi.**

Chapter 2

I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm 16 with black hair that tie up on the back of my head. I'm a chunin from the Hidden Leaf. I'm always saying that things are troublesome or that they're a drag. There is one thing that isn't a drag. Or should I say one person. Her name is Yumiko Tagawa. I've been in love with her since our first day at the Academy.

I've always known that I don't have a chance with Yumi. She's never had that weird thing for Sasuke that the other girls in our class had, but she just doesn't talk to anyone but Hinata and me. And honestly, she didn't used to talk to me a whole lot. I'm glad that she talks to me at all. If she didn't, life would be even more of a drag and missions would kinda suck.

We were on a very important mission when everything happened. We were sitting on a river bank watching the sun set and talking while the others set up camp. I could still feel the blush that was on my face. Yumi was just getting ready to tell me why she's shy.

"It started when I was really little. The other kids would tease me about the color of my hair," she began. I couldn't believe it. I always thought that her hair was really beautiful. I would never tell her, but when we sat together like we were then, watching the sky, the only thing I could think about was running my fingers through her hair. I could only imagine how it felt.

"They would always laugh at me and say that I was cursed or that my parents had put me in a puddle of blood when I was born. Most days I would run home crying and telling my mother I wanted to die. She would hold me and say that if I died, then her world would be empty. That made me feel better and I didn't think that not having friends was bad.

"Then, one day when I was running home after being teased again, I literally ran into Hinata's father. He saw my tears and picked me up. He told me that I had beautiful hair and he took me back to his house. I know that seems kinda odd but it turns out that he and my dad were friends. He told me he had a daughter my age and introduced us. That's why I'm shy and I guess I kinda added how Hinata and I became friends. Sorry," she finished. I looked at her and saw that her cheeks were pink.

"It's okay. Man that must have been a drag. I don't know what I would've done without Choji." _Or you_, I thought. I blushed deeper. Before I knew it I asked, "Yumi, would you like to go on a walk with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Okay so this chapter is super short. I really didn't mean for it to be but I can't fix it at all so I got stuck with a REALLY REALLY short one. Sorry….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Yumi. Masashi Kishimoto does. Lucky duck. **

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it! Shikamaru asked if I wanted to go on a walk with him. We both blushed a deeper red. I nodded and he stood up to address the team.

"Yumi and I are going to take a walk. Sakura, you're in charge," he announced.

"What? You're leaving Billboard Brow in charge?" Ino yelled.

"Troublesome," he muttered. "Yes. Sakura will be in charge. Are there any more annoying outbursts?" Shikamaru sighed. No one said a word so Shikamaru turned back to me. "You ready?" I nodded and we walked into the forest. A little ways into the forest, Shikamaru stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked reaching for my kunai.

" Don't. There's nothing wrong. Nothing at all," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. He put his hand over mine, forcing me to put away my kunai. Heat seared through my body at his touch.

"What's going on, Shikamaru?" I asked, tensing up.

"Nothing at all."

**A/N I'm really sorry that this is so short. It's actually kind of embarrassing. Please don't look down on me for it! *Insert pleading face here* Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- Hello, everyone! I was so happy to see that people had already read my story! It totally made my day so much better. I hope that all of you who read it liked it. I also hope that you decide to come back and read more. The chapters are getting longer, don't worry. Shika is going to be acting a little strange is this chapter. I'm really sorry about the OOCness, but it will get better. Also, sometimes the chapters overlap. There are just some things I wanted you to see from Shikamaru too. Not just Yumi. **

**Good news! I have officially made this my summer project. I plan on working as hard as I can to keep the story coming all summer. Mostly because I don't know if I'll get to work on it when school starts. Anyway, once again, I hope everyone likes it. Oh, and I have decided that you can flame. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shika or anybody, but Yumi. **

Chapter 4

Yumi agreed to go on a walk. It felt like my heart had shot into my throat. After telling the team we were leaving, and dealing with Ino, we walked into the forest. A little ways in, I stopped walking.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked as she reached for her kunai.

"Don't. There's nothing wrong. Nothing at all," I said, my voice getting quiet. I put my hand on hers and made her put away her kunai. I felt heat go through my body at the touch.

"What's going on, Shikamaru?" Yumi asked. I felt her tense.

"Nothing at all," I repeated. I almost didn't recognize my own voice. There was a strange, husky edge to it. I brushed some stray hair behind her ear and I felt her shiver under my touch. I looked into her storm cloud-gray eyes. I saw fear and confusion. And happiness. "_She's happy. She's scared and confused, but she's happy, too." _I put on hand on the back of her neck and the other on her lower back. I pulled her close and gently brushed my lips against hers. She shivered again and I almost laughed.

"Shika-," she started, but I stopped her by slamming my lips against her own. She started to relax and slid her arms around my neck as she closed her eyes. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for permission. She only opened her mouth a little bit, but that was all I needed. I slid my tongue in and made sure I tasted every inch of her. Her hands slid down to my chest and I could feel her gripping my vest. When I had finished, I touched the tip of my tongue to hers, inviting her to do the same as I had. She returned all the passion I had put into it. I felt her grip on my vest get even tighter. We knelt down without ever breaking the kiss. We needed to stop for air soon, but I didn't care. Next thing I know, she's on her back on the ground and I'm resting my weight on my hands. I pulled back for air and looked into her eyes. We were both breathing heavily.

"Shika," she said with a smile. My heart skipped a beat. She had never called me that before and I loved how it sounded. I was leaning down to give her another kiss when we heard rustling. We both tensed, ready for a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Author's Note this time. **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns all. Except Yumi. **

Chapter 5

The kiss! I'll never forget that kiss. I was focusing only on him. I didn't even notice when we moved to the ground. Shikamaru was leaning in again when we hear something moving in the forest. We both tensed and waited. Then, Shikamaru flung himself off of me and I jumped up, almost catching my shorts on a bush. We were reaching for our kunai when Tenten and a weird looking guy with a bowl cut and really bushy eyebrows jumped into the clearing.

"Lee. Tenten. What're you two doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"We are here on Lady Hokage's orders. Who is this lovely kunoichi you have with you, Shikamaru?" Lee asked. Tenten punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. I blushed and I heard Shikamaru grumble.

"Stop it, Lee! Sorry about that, Yumi. Lee, this is Yumiko Tagawa," Tenten said. I bowed politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Rock Lee," he said, bowing.

"So you know Tenten, but not Lee?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded.

"I know Tenten because she helps me with my training. I look up to her as an older sister," I explained.

"Lee, you and Tenten go ahead to the camp and tell the others we're right behind you," Shikamaru said. Lee nodded and the two of them took off. As soon as they were gone, Shikamaru turned to me. "Could I ask you about your clan? You don't talk about it much and you're kind of a mystery to the village," he said looking at the sky. I messed with the wrappings on my shoulders, thinking about the kiss. I started walking.

"Only if you tell me why you kissed me," I said quietly.

**Please review. – ren-shika-inu15**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Okay, I'm super sorry about how short the chapters are. This is really getting on my nerves. I didn't realize how short they were until I typed them up. The first longer chapter will be Chapter 12. I'm sorry it's going to take so long for the chapters to get longer. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Yumi.**

Chapter 6

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I want to know why you kissed me I thought you had a thing with Ino or that sand kunoichi," Yumi repeated quietly. I let a surprised expression replace my bored one that usually shows.

"No. The two of them are way too troublesome," I said, keeping my face to the sky.

"So the only reason you kissed me is because I'm not as troublesome as they are?" she said even quieter if that's possible. I looked at her and she was looking at the ground. Her bottom lip was trembling slightly. So slightly that I almost didn't see it.

"_She's gonna make me say it."_

I sighed and slid and arm around her waist.

"Do you play Go?" I asked. She looked up at me, her eyes full of sadness.

"Shikamaru, please don't change the-," I cut her off.

"Just answer the question. Do you play Go?" I repeated. She nodded, looking back down. "Then tell ya what. A couple of hours after we get back come to my tent. We'll play Go and talk, alright?"

"Hmm. This sounds like a crappy pick-up line or something. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" She asked with a smile. I sighed.

"What a drag. You really shouldn't make assumptions like that. They could get you in trouble," I said smiling back. She laughed quietly.

"You take a Go board with you on missions?"

"It helps me think."

"Oh."

"So you never gave me an answer."

"Alright." She gave me a big smile and grabbed my hand that was resting on her hip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note- Hello! This chapter and the next are going to be really short. Once again, I'm sorry. Don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Naruto **_**characters. Only my OC. **

Chapter 7

Shikamaru kept his arm around my waist the entire way back to camp. When we got to the edge of the clearing, we separated. The others had pulled up logs around the fire to sit on. Kiba looked up when he heard us.

"Finally! Our leaders have returned!" he said sarcastically. Shikamaru just sighed and I laughed. I looked around and noticed that Shino was missing.

"Where's Shino?" I asked.

"Already in his tent," Kiba answered. I sat down on a log and Lee moved over beside me. Shikamaru sat on the other side. We sat and talked for a while. Lee talked to me the entire time and Shikamaru didn't seem to like it. At one point, I saw Shikamaru make a couple of hand signs but he stopped. When the others started to go to their tents, I started messing with my headband which I keep tied around my arm.

"I will take first watch," Lee said. Shikamaru and I nodded and headed off to our tents. When I got to mine, I untied my hair, took off my headband, and took off my vest.

"_I should be happy, shouldn't I? The boy, no the man, that I love wants to talk to me in his tent."_ I knew why I wasn't happy. I was afraid he'd tell me he wasn't thinking and that the kiss didn't mean anything. "_I'll go and see what he has to say and if it's bad news, then I'll take it like a shinobi."_


	8. Chapter 8

**No Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Yumi. **

Chapter 8

"_She still hasn't come. I just have to relax. It's actually kind of troublesome. The way this girl makes me feel."_

"Um, Shikamaru?" I heard Yumi ask. I stood up and let her in. She had taken off her vest and I could see a little cleavage, which I noticed she kept trying to cover up. Her shirt was kind of like Sakura's but it didn't go up to her neck. She also had her hair untied. It flowed freely around her shoulders. She kept tugging on her hair and the wrappings on her shoulders. I motioned for her to sit. She did and I followed. We played in silence for a long time. Just as I gathered enough courage to say something, she spoke.

"I…I know that I-I'll probably l-leave here upset and in tears, bu-but…" she paused, standing up. I stood up with her. "I-I promised Hinata th-that I'd tell y-you when we were alone a-and I didn't earlier so….." she paused again and a couple of tears slid down her face. I reached over and gently wiped them away with my thumb. "I….I…." I waited for her to finish. "I-I love you, Shikamaru! I've loved you for so long!" she said. After that, she collapsed into me because her sobs were racking her body. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. She sobbed into my shoulder and I held her close.

"_I can't believe it. Yumi….loves me." _When I was finally able to speak again, I whispered in her ear.

"Me too." She looked up at me.

"What?"

"I love you, too, Yumi."

**Author's Note- Okay, so I lied at the top. Anyway, yay! After the next chapter things really take off between these two. Plus, more of their friends get into the story! I can't wait to post the next few chapters. Please review! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note- Hello, readers! I've gotten a lot of hits so far which makes me very happy. Still no reviews, but I'm just happy that I've gotten as many hits as I have. Shikamaru is still kind of OOC. Sorry. Also, I was wrong in my last author's note that said chapter 12 would be the first longer one. This is the longest chapter so far. Yay! Please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Yumi. **

Chapter 9

"I-I love you, Shikamaru! I've loved you for so long!" I said before I collapsed into him. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I sobbed into his shoulder and he held me tight. I had my fists twisted in his shirt. Suddenly, I felt his breath on my ear.

"Me too," Shikamaru whispered.

"What?" I looked up at him through my tears.

"I love you, too, Yumi," he said with a small smile. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder again.

"_He loves me, too. This has to be a dream."_

"Hey, Shikamaru, is everything ok?" Lee asked from outside the tent. I felt Shikamaru chuckle and I quieted my sobs.

"Everything's fine. Go back to your post," Shikamaru answered.

"Yes, sir!" Shikamaru looked down at me and wiped away my tears again.

"Can you stop crying? It's kind of a drag," he said. I laid my head on his chest and nuzzled his neck. He shivered and I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'll stop crying. A shinobi's not supposed to show their feelings right?" He rolled his eyes. I yawned and he smiled again.

"You need some sleep," he told me.

"No I don't," I mumbled into his shoulder. He laid me down and stood up to leave.

"You can stay here. I'll go somewhere else," he said, starting to leave. I grabbed his ankle.

"You don't have to go….." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with my face inches from Shikamaru's and my fingers tangled in his hair which was down. I internally panicked.<p>

"_What happened last night?"_ Slowly, everything came back to me. The fact that he loved me hit me full force again. He had said he loved me, too. I couldn't help it. I started crying again and I buried my face in his neck.

"_I'm so happy!" _I tightened my hands in his hair and he woke up.

"Yumi? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily. I loosened my grip on his hair.

"N-nothing. I-I'm happy!" I said.

"Then why are you crying?" He still looked tired but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"These are happy tears," I told him. He smiled but rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome," he muttered. "We should get up."

"Alright," I laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**No Author's Note. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Naruto**_** characters.**

Chapter 10

Yumi threw her arms around my neck and started crying into my shoulder again.

"Hey, Shikamaru, is everything ok?" Lee asked from outside my tent. I laughed quietly.

"Everything's fine. Go back to your post," I told him.

"Yes, sir!" I looked at Yumi and wiped away her tears.

"Can you stop crying? It's kind of a drag," I told her. She laid her head on my chest and nuzzled my neck. It felt like a bolt of lightning went through my body. I shivered and she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'll stop crying. A shinobi's not supposed to show their feelings anyhow, right?" she said. I rolled my eyes. She yawned and I smiled again. She made me do that a lot. "You need some sleep."

"No I don't," she mumbled. I laid her on my make-shift bed and stood to leave.

"You can stay here. I'll go somewhere else," I said as I started to leave. She grabbed my ankle.

"You don't have to go…" she said as she fell asleep. I tried to walk away but her grip on my ankle got tighter. I untied my hair and blew out the lantern. I sighed as I lay down beside her.

"_How wonderfully troublesome."_

* * *

><p>When I woke up, she was crying into my neck and had her hands in my hair.<p>

"Yumi? What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing. I-I'm happy!" she told me. I gave her a confused look.

"Then why are you crying?"

"These are happy tears." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Troublesome," I muttered. "We should get up."

"Alright," she laughed. She untangled her hands from my hair and stood up. I stood up and grabbed her wrist when she started to leave.

"You never told me about you clan," I reminded her. She giggled softly.

"Oh, that's right. The Tagawa clan specializes in genjutsu and taijutsu," she started. I was surprised. I had never seen her use genjutsu before. The taijutsu didn't really surprise me. She was always really fast.

"Really? Your clan has powerful genjutsu?" I asked. She snorted.

"If you would ever let me fight on missions you would know," she replied. I shook my head. Now she knew why I didn't like her to fight. "Anyway, I also had Tenten train me to use explosives. I'm the only one in my clan who uses them. Some of the clan elders think the clan leader's daughter should stick to the traditional things. Most of them think I shouldn't even be a ninja."

"I think the clan leader's daughter should do what she wants," I said. She pulled her arm up enough that she was holding my hand. She gave my hand a quick squeeze and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note- Well, now it's time for more of the characters to enter the story. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. Please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Yumi. **

Chapter 11

I left Shikamaru's tent feeling like I was floating. I walked straight to my tent and got ready to continue the mission. I had just tied my hair back when Hinata rushed into my tent.

"Did you just come from Shikamaru's tent?" she asked. I beamed at her and nodded. "Did you tell him?" I nodded again as I put on my vest and tied my headband around my arm. "Well? What did he say?"

"He told me he loved me, too," I said dreamily. Hinata ran out of my tent and came back with Tenten.

"What's going on, Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Tell her," Hinata said quietly. I sighed and smiled.

"Shikamaru told me he loved me last night," I explained. Tenten squealed and hugged me. "I told him how I felt and he feels the same way."

"It's about time something happened between you two!" she exclaimed. I laughed and smiled.

"Go finish packing up. We need to leave soon if we're going to get to the Sound Village in time," I told them. They nodded and left. I walked outside to pack up my tent and I saw Ino shrieking at Shikamaru.

"Why did Yumi come out of your tent?" she yelled. He tilted his head back and rubbed the back of his neck. I could tell that Ino was only curious but it still annoyed him. I smiled and tried not to laugh.

"What a drag. It's really none of your business, Ino," he replied.

"I'm making it my business because Yumi's my friend," she replied putting her hands on her hips. I finished packing up.

"Just drop it, will you, Ino?" he said. She huffed and stomped off. I walked over and helped Shikamaru pack up his tent.

"Why didn't you tell her?" I asked smiling at him. He shrugged.

"I wanted to be sure it was ok with you first," he replied.

"Why wouldn't it be ok?" I asked cocking my head to the side. He shrugged again and we walked over to the team, putting on our packs. Tenten and Hinata smiled at Shikamaru and he gave me a confused look. "They're my best friends. I told them." He smiled and brushed his hand against mine. He got serious again and looked at the others.

"We'll split into two groups. Yumi will be leading one and I'll lead the other. Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino will go with Yumi. We'll separate as we're running. When we get to the Sound, my group will go in first. The rest of you will follow on Yumi's order. Kiba, I need to talk to you privately before we go," he explained. Kiba nodded and walk away with Shikamaru. When they left, Ino bombarded me with questions.

"So what were you doing in Shikamaru's tent so early?" she asked, bouncing up and down. I sighed and smiled. I told her and Sakura what had happened. She squealed and I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"I knew you two had a thing for each other," she said when I had removed my hand. "So have you guys been secretly dating?" I shook my head as Shikamaru and Kiba walked back over. Ino looked disappointed.

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Shikamaru asked. We all nodded and started running with our groups. We had been running for a while when suddenly a kunai flew inches in front of my face and lodged itself into the tree beside me. I stopped my group and shortly after that I heard Choji yell.

"Ambush!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note- Hello, everyone! I'm so happy! Longest chapter so far and I have two reviews, 3 faves, and 2 alerts! Thank you! And I want to give a special shout out to Tia Minx. You are my first (and so far only) reviewer. Thank you so much! Shikamaru is going to be really OOC this chapter but think of it this way. He's a guy in love and although Kabuto is adorable he can be a jerk. I want to apologize in advance. I'm not very good a writing fight scenes and stuff like that so if those spots are really bad I'm sorry. Please review. Thank you. **

**Oh, one more thing. I have a poll up on my profile and I would love it you would vote! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

Chapter 12

"Ambush!" Choji yelled. Only one thing went through my mind.

"_Yumi."_ I started to run to her immediately. My group followed.

"Yumi! Where are you?" I yelled.

"We're over here everyone's fine," Yumi yelled back. I followed her voice. When we found her group, Kiba was standing in front of her, protecting her just like I asked. I ran up beside them and motioned that Kiba could take a position behind us. Yumi made some hand signs and all the ninja coming at us stopped. "Take them out. Leave one for interrogation. Go!" she ordered. She sounded so confident and very un-Yumi like. All ten of us took out the ninja and I found the leader. I put my kunai at his throat and took him to Yumi.

"Talk or it's your life," I threatened in his ear. The Sound ninja only laughed.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I'll never tell you Lord Orochimaru's secrets!" he said.

"If I were in your position, I wouldn't be laughing," Yumi said with mock sweetness. She made some hand signs and suddenly the ninja started to scream in pain.

"Stop! Please! I'll tell you everything!" he pleaded.

"Pathetic," Yumi smirked. The ninja stopped screaming and panted.

"Do you know what Orochimaru wants with the scroll that was stolen from the Leaf?" I asked. He nodded.

"He wants to use it to summon a demon more powerful than the tailed beasts to destroy the Leaf Village," he explained. Yumi's eyes widened. "That's all I know," he pleaded.

"Thank you. Shikamaru, not a single one can be left," Yumi said sadly. I nodded. I put away my kunai and snapped his neck. I saw Yumi's shoulders shaking and I rested a hand on her back. I knew she didn't like the killing. She hated having to take another life.

"It's alright," I whispered. I pulled her into my chest and saw Kiba's and Lee's eyes widen. Shino didn't seem to care and the girls already knew. She shook her head.

"It's not alright to be forced to take another life," she said as she pulled away. "Let's continue the mission." She and her group ran towards the Sound. My group followed on the other side of the trees. As soon as we recovered the scroll, we would have to run straight back to the village. If we stopped, we could've gotten ambushed again. I wouldn't have another chance to actually talk to Yumi until then.

"_Focus, Shikamaru,"_ I thought to myself. When we got to the Sound Village, I had Shino send in one of his bugs to see if there were guards at the gate. There weren't. My group and I went in and saw that there were two tunnels to take. Yumi's group came in and I motioned for her to take the left one. She nodded and they were gone. We went down the right. We got deep into the tunnel when I noticed a trip wire. I looked at the others and they nodded. We stepped over it and heard a laugh.

"So you noticed my trap," came a familiar voice. Kabuto stepped in front of us. "You must want to end up like that other group. The one with the red-headed girl," he continued. I grit my teeth.

"Yumi," I practically growled. I took a kunai out of its holder.

"Hmph. That's odd. You're normally one to keep your cool, aren't you, Shikamaru?" Kabuto smirked. I was ready to lunge when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at Shino and was about to ask what he was doing when Choji spoke.

"Stay focused, Shikamaru!" he said. I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Don't let him get to you," Sakura encouraged. I put my kunai away.

"Giving up already? You really are lazy," Kabuto laughed. I made the hand signs for my Shadow Strangle Jutsu. With the torches in the tunnel, it made the perfect amount of shadows. The advantage was mine. "Wha….wha-what is….this?"

"You weren't paying attention to the ground. In case you've forgotten, I'm a shadow manipulator. This is the perfect environment for a Nara," I smirked. He scowled.

"It feels….like I'm being…strangled," he managed to get out.

"It's a Nara specialty. I have some questions and you better give me some answers," I smirked again. I made the shadow a little tighter to show that I meant business. "Are Yumi and the others still alive?" Kabuto nodded. "Where's the scroll?" I asked, loosening the shadow so he could answer.

"The tunnels converge at a door. Enter the room and it will be on a pedestal," he choked out. I tightened the shadow again.

"Are there any traps?" He nodded.

"There are switches by the door to shut them off," he croaked. I made the shadow tighter and held it so he wouldn't follow us. When I released it, he passed out. My group and I made our way down the tunnel and to the door. When we got there, Yumi was pacing the floor.

"Yumi…"I said as we walked up. Her head snapped up at my voice. She was in front of me in a second.

"Shikamaru. Did you get any information?" she asked. I nodded, furrowing my brows at her tone.

"Kabuto tried to stop us. The scroll is in that room. There are traps but the off switches are near the door," I reported. She nodded and we walked in the room. Sakura turned the traps off. "Lee, you will be responsible for the scroll. You're the fastest of the group. If we get into trouble, run straight to the village without stopping," I said. Lee nodded and put the scroll in his pack. We ran out of the room and down the tunnel Yumi's group had gone through. We ran for 26 hours straight without any trouble. When we were a few miles away from the Leaf, we had some trouble. I saw some leaves move and suddenly a rouge ninja appeared in between Kiba and Yumi. The ninja kicked Kiba into a tree and started to move towards Yumi. That's when I moved. But it wasn't fast enough. He dug his kunai into her and I let out a very uncharacteristic, for me, yell that was almost a roar. Akamaru grabbed his ankle and slammed him into a tree, knocking him out. I got to Yumi just in time to catch her. She coughed and blood splattered her hand.

"Shika," was all she said before she passed out. I went to Choji, who was getting ready to pick up the rogue ninja.

"Choji, please take her to the hospital while the others and I take him to the Hokage."

"No, Shikamaru," he answered. I was about to ask him why when he placed a hand on my shoulder. "She'll want you there when she wakes up. We'll take him to Lady Tsunade. Just get Yumi to the hospital." I nodded, turned, and ran for the village, Lee right beside me. As soon as we got through the gates, I ran to the hospital while Lee ran to the Hokage's Tower. I burst through the hospital doors, and startled the receptionist since it was the middle of the night. She saw Yumi in my arms and got a medical ninja who took her from me. She also summoned Shizune. I was forced to sit outside one of the operating rooms while she went into surgery. I had a flashback of the time I sat out in the hall to hear about Choji's surgery. The door creaked open and Shizune stepped out.

"She's going to be all right, Shikamaru," she told me with a relieved smile. "The kunai was tipped with poison and hit a potentially fatal spot, but you got her here in time. We're going to move her to a private room. You're welcome to go with her." I sighed in relief. They brought her out and took her to her room. The moved her into the bed and I pulled up a chair. I sat and watched her sleep for a few hours. Her breathing was ragged and I couldn't help feeling that it was my fault.

"_If only I had gotten to her sooner." _I laid my head on the bed next to her hand and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note- Hello! Good news! Now we get to meet Yumi's parents! And her teammates. And her Sensei. Please review and vote on my poll. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. **

Chapter 13

I woke up and didn't realize where I was until I saw the I.V. in my hand and felt pain sear through my abdomen. When the pain subsided, I noticed my bed was being weighed down near my hand. I looked and saw Shikamaru in a chair fast asleep with his head by my hand. I started to absentmindedly run my fingers through his ponytail. When he started to stir, I let my hand rest lightly on his cheek. He opened his eyes.

"Good morning," I said with a smile. He sat up.

"You're awfully cheerful for someone in a hospital bed," he said with a yawn. I smiled again.

"I woke up with you here. That's why I'm happy…..Ugh!" I said and clutched my stomach. Shikamaru was standing in an instant.

"Are you okay?" I saw the worry on his face and let out a weak laugh.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," I assured him. He wasn't convinced but he sat back down.

"So Choji was right. He's going to rub this in later if he finds out," he muttered.

"_I have no clue what you're talking about," _I thought. "What was he right about?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he told me. I heard his stomach rumble and I laughed.

"Go get something to eat. I'll be fine," I said. He sighed.

"What a drag. It's not a problem to stay," he replied. I gave him a stern look which was unusual for me. I smiled when he held up his hands in surrender and reluctantly left the room. After he left, my smile faded.

"_He thinks it's his fault I'm here. I can see it in his eyes. If I had been paying attention this wouldn't have happened." _I closed my eyes and sighed. Shortly after that, I heard my door slide open. Lady Tsunade and the other girls were standing in the doorway.

"Come on in," I said with a sad smile. They walked in and Tsunade sat where Shikamaru had been before.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as the girls crowded around my bed. I sighed.

"I'm fine bu-ahhhh!" I screamed as I doubled over for the third time that morning. Tsunade gently pushed me back against the bed and placed her hand over my wound. Her hand started to glow and the pain went away.

"He was here all night, you know," Tsunade said as she removed her hand.

"Who…was?" I panted. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Shikamaru, who else?" she said. I smiled weakly.

"I should've known that. He was asleep when I woke up."

"Let me tell you something, Yumi, Shikamaru's one of my best friends and I've never seen him as happy as he is with you. Especially now that he knows you feelings. He's loved you for a long time," Ino said.

"I could tell, too," Sakura agreed.

"Me, too," Tenten and Hinata said together.

"Why didn't you tell me? What kind of friends are you?" I asked with a giggle. The girls giggled, too. Tsunade just shook her head and smiled. We talked for a little longer. Everyone got quiet when Tsunade stood up.

"Come on, girls. We need to let Yumi rest a little. I'm pretty sure she'll have more visitors today," she told them. Just as she finished speaking, the door flew open.

"My baby!" my mother screamed as she ran to me. She started hugging my head. My father walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Come on, dear. She _will _die if you don't let go of her," he said with a laugh. She glared at him. I rolled my eyes. Good old dad, trying to joke about everything. I saw Tsunade and the girls sneak out and close the door.

"Don't you dare joke about this, Yumimaro!" she screeched. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kiko, look at her. I'm sure she'll be alright."

"Thanks, Dad. Mom, I'm fine. Shikamaru got me here in time. I'm not going to die," I assured her.

"So the Nara boy was the one who brought you here. I always knew he was a good kid," my father said as he ran a hand through his short red hair that matched mine. The only difference was the gray around his hairline. A medical ninja came in with a tray full of medicine.

"It's time for Yumiko to take her medication," he said bowing to my parents.

"Look at all that….. Why does she have to take so much?" Mom asked.

"Lady Shizune wasn't able to get all the poison out of her system. This combination of medicine will completely eradicate the rest of it, plus it will keep the pain away," he explained.

"You were poisoned? They didn't tell us that," my father said, his smile fading.

"Lady Tsunade said that not only did the kunai hit a potentially fatal spot, but it was also tipped with poison. But like I told you, Shikamaru got me here in time so I'm going to be okay," I explained. I yawned and my stomach growled. "Haha. I guess I'm kinda hungry."

"Well, it is about lunchtime, dear," my mother said.

"Really? I thought it was earlier than that!" I exclaimed.

"Would you like us to get you something?" my father asked.

"Shikamaru Nara was said to be bringing her lunch," the medic said as he handed me the medicine. It tasted really bitter.

"Oh. Would you want us to stay?" Mom asked. I shook my head and yawned again.

"I think I'm going to take a quick nap before Shikamaru gets back."

"Back?" my parents asked at the same time.

"He stayed with me the entire night. To make sure I'd be okay," I explained. They nodded, kissed my forehead, and followed the medic ninja out the door. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that had happened. Shikamaru loved me. We got the scroll back. I got stabbed with a poison-tipped kunai. A lot had happened in the past couple of days. I heard the door slide open and I opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Shikamaru asked, sitting in the chair. I shook my head.

"What'd you bring me?" I asked. He held out a plastic covered bowl and a set of chopsticks.

"Ramen. I told Mr. Ichiraku what happened and he gave me two free bowls," he explained.

"Why'd you get a free bowl?" I asked with a smile.

"Doesn't the delivery boy get payment?"

"I don't think that's the right kind of payment. Come here." I was being bold. Which was unusual. I kind of felt like I had to be. He set the bowl on the table beside my bed and moved the chair closer to the bed. "Over here. I can't reach." He leaned close enough that I could put my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer to meet my lips. At first he didn't do anything, but then I felt his lips move against mine. All of a sudden, we heard someone clear their throat. We pulled apart. I don't really have a temper but I was getting mad. That was the second time someone had interrupted us. I took my arms form Shikamaru's neck and he straightened up. I glared at the door till I saw who was there. Choji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino were standing in the doorway. The first three looked uncomfortable and, as always, Shino didn't seem to care. Shikamaru and I blushed deeply and he scratched the back of his head. "Hey, guys! Come in!" They crowded around my bed like the girls had. Shikamaru sat back down.

"How ya feelin', Yumi?" Kiba asked.

"A lot better since I took my medicine. Shikamaru, can you hand me my ramen?" I said. Shikamaru took off the plastic and handed me the bowl and chopsticks. "I don't mean to be rude by eating in front of you, but I'm starving!"

"So that's what that smell is," Choji commented. I held the bowl out.

"Want a bite?" I asked. I didn't feel as shy since I had Shikamaru. If he made me more outgoing, then Naruto should do wonders for Hinata. Choji shook his head and I shrugged. I started shoveling it in. the guys laughed. "What?" I asked with noodles hanging out of my mouth.

"You look….like….Naruto!" Lee said between laughs. I slurped up the noodles and smiled. I heard my door slide open for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Miroki! Kokuru!" I exclaimed as I saw my old teammates. They walked over to my bed and nodded to the other guys.

"Don't forget me," said a deep voice from the doorway. I looked and saw my sensei, who I hadn't seen for a while because of missions.

"Jishiru-sensei!" Sensei walked over to give me a hug and I shoved a bunch of noodles in his mouth. He swallowed and coughed a little. "Good, huh?" He nodded.

"How are you feeling, Yumi?" he asked.

"I'm feeling okay," I replied. All of us talked and laughed while I finished my ramen. At one point, we started laughing so loud that the guys got told to leave.

"Please, be quiet! There are other patients that need rest. I think that you gentlemen should leave because Miss Yumiko needs her rest as well," said as nurse who poked her head into my room. The guys mumbled good-bye and walked out.

"Uh, um, c-could Shikamaru stay?" I asked the nurse while I blushed deeply. She smiled and Shikamaru came back in.

"As long as he lets you rest," she said and left. Shikamaru moved his chair so that he was even closer to me. I started to mess with his ponytail and I yawned.

"What're you doing?" he asked. I smiled. "Although I like it, that's not really an answer," he smirked.

"I'm playing with your hair, Shika."

"Why?"

"Because I like your hair," I said, sleepily tugging out the string that held it up. His hair fell into his eyes and he sighed.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked pushing his hair out of his face.

"Because you look even better with your hair down," I sleepily. I was almost asleep. I patted the space on the pillow beside my head. "Put your head here. Take a nap." I tied my hair back with the string I'd taken out of his. I lay back down and Shikamaru put his head next to mine, facing me. I kissed the end of his nose and fell asleep.

**A/N- Yay! Long chapter! I never thought I was going to finish typing this. Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**No Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but my OCs. **

Chapter 14

How troublesome. I walked down the hospital hallway with a scowl. Yumi kicked me out. What a drag. I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into someone. I mumbled an apology and started to walk away when they grabbed my arm.

"Shikamaru, where've you been?" Ino asked. She let go of my arm.

"Hey, Ino. I've been with Yumi," I told her. I saw Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and The 5th Hokage standing behind her. I nodded to them.

"Didn't you go home last night?" Tsunade asked. I shook my head.

"No, Tsunade-sama. I haven't left until now. She told me to go eat," I replied. Tsunade nodded.

"Th-thank y-you for st-staying with her," Hinata stuttered. I nodded.

"We better get going if we're gonna have some time to talk. Tsunade-sama is also using this visit as an excuse to get out of the office," Sakura said.

"Oh, zip it," Tsunade scowled. The girls giggled and the five of them left. I stopped a medic ninja with a tray full of medicine.

"Who's room are you taking that to?" I asked him.

"I'm taking this medication to Yumiko Tagawa," he informed me. My eyes widened at how much medicine there was.

"Will you tell her that I'll bring her lunch?"

"Of course, Shikamaru." He bowed and started to walk away when a hysterical brown-haired woman ran past. A man with short, graying, blood-red hair walked behind her smirking.

"Where is she?" the woman screamed.

"Calm down, Kiko. They said she's fine," the man said. She didn't pay any attention to him. I shook my head and walked into the village. I was walking past Ichiraku Ramen when Choji called out to me.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Come here!" he yelled. I pulled one of my hands out of my pocket to push aside the curtain.

"Hey, Choji. What'd you find out?" I asked walking in and taking a seat. "I ran into Lady Tsunade at the hospital but we didn't talk long."

"The attack was completely random. He was a rogue ninja form the mountains in the Land of Waves. The group was trying to send a message to the village. We just happened to be there," he explained.

"You're telling me….that Yumi got hurt just because she was closest to him?" I asked. He nodded.  
>"Who're you boys talking about?" Mr. Ichiraku asked as he placed a bowl in front of Choji.<p>

"Yumiko Tagawa," Choji said around a mouthful of noodles.

"Oh? What happened to Yumi? Is she alright?" he asked.

"She's fine, Mr. Ichiraku. We got back form a mission last night. A few miles outside the village, she was stabbed in the stomach with a poison-tipped kunai," I explained.

"Well, I'm glad she's fine. She's such a sweet girl. She's helping my daughters with their shuriken jutsu. Those girls love her to death. Not to mention my wife thinks she's amazing, too," he said relieved. "Are you hungry, Shikamaru?" Before I could answer, my stomach growled. Mr. Ichiraku laughed. "I'll get you a bowl. In fact, I'll get you two on the house so you can take one to Yumi."

"Thanks," I said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Lucky. I never get free ramen," Choji mumbled.

"Are you gonna go see Yumi later?"

"Yeah. I was going to get the other guys and all of us could visit at once." Mr. Ichiraku brought out two bowls of ramen. I ate mine there. I thanked him and said good-bye to Choji. I started to walk back to the hospital so I could give Yumi her food when a little boy and girl ran up to me.

"Hey, mister, do you know where one-chan is?" the girl asked.

"What'd you do with her?" the boy asked holding a wooden kunai out in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told them.

"Stop, Hiro. Sure you do, mister. We've seen you and one-chan sitting together in the meadow, looking at the sky," the girl said. I realized that they were talking about Yumi.

"Oh. Now I know. Uh…she's in the hospital," I said, nervously scratching the back of my head. The little girl started to tear up.

"Oh, no…" she said. She wrapped her arms around Hiro and cried.

"Is Yumi your older sister?" I asked. Hiro shook his head.

"She's not mine or Kimi's older sister, but she watches out for us and helps us like and older sister would. We're part of the same clan, too."

"If your parents will take you to the hospital, you can go see her," I told them.

"R-r-really ? Kimi asked wiping her eyes. I nodded. She hugged my leg. "Thank you, nii-san!"

"What?" I asked. Kimi smiled up at me.

"Every time we've seen you, you've been with one-chan! I figured if you're with her a lot, that I should just call you nii-san," she explained. I ruffled her hair.

"You two should get home now," I told them. Kimi smiled at me again and grabbed Hiro's hand. He blushed.

"Thanks again, nii-san! Bye!" I waved and continued walking. I passed the man and woman as I was walking to Yumi's room. I didn't know who they were, but the man nodded to me as I passed. I got to Yumi's room and slid the door open. She opened her eyes and I thought I woke her up.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I asked. I sat down. She shook her head.

"What'd you bring me?" she asked. I held out the ramen.

"Ramen. I told Mr. Ichiraku what happened and he gave me two free bowls," I told her.

"Why'd you get a free bowl?" she asked with a smile.

"Doesn't the delivery boy get payment?"

"I don't think that's the right kind of payment. Come here." She smiled slyly. I set the ramen on the bedside table and moved my chair closer to the bed. "Over here. I can't reach." I leaned closer and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled me into a kiss and at first I didn't do anything. She started to pull away, but then I deepened the kiss. I felt the tip of her tongue on my lips when someone cleared their throat. When we pulled apart, I could tell she wasn't happy. She slid her arms from my neck and I straightened up. Choji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino were standing in the doorway. We blushed and I scratched the back of my head. "Hey, guys! Come in!" she told them. They crowded around her bed and I sat back down.

"How ya feelin', Yumi?" Kiba asked.

"A lot better since I took my medicine. Shikamaru, can you hand me my ramen?" she replied. I took the plastic off and handed her the bowl and chopsticks. "I don't mean to be rude by eating in front of you, but I'm starving.

"So that's what that smell is," Choji commented. I rolled my eyes when Yumi held the bowl out.

"Want a bite?" she asked. She'd gotten a lot more outgoing in the past day or so. Choji shook his head and she shrugged. She started eating and we all laughed. "What?" She had noodles hanging out of her mouth.

"You look….like….Naruto!" Lee said between laughs. She slurped up the noodles and smiled. The door slid open and I turned to see who it was.

"Miroki! Kokuru!" she exclaimed. I smiled a little at how happy she was to see her teammates. Plus, Miroki and Kokuru are cool guys. Heh, the two of them, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and I got into a lot of trouble together in the Academy. In fact, I was kind of jealous when they got put with Yumi and I ended up being part of the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho because of my dad.

"Don't forget me," said a deep voice at the door.

"Jishiru-sensei!"

"_I just hope she doesn't get too excited and make her wound worse," _I thought. Her sensei walked over and she shoved a bunch of noodles in his mouth. After that, we all talked and laughed for a while. Eventually, the other guys and I ended up getting told to leave.

"Please, be quiet! There are other patients that need rest. I think that you gentlemen should leave because Miss Yumiko needs her rest as well," a nurse told us. We mumbled out good-byes and walked out.

"So how've ya been, Shikamaru?" Miroki asked.

"Uh, um, c-can Shikamaru stay?" I heard Yumi ask the nurse. The guys laughed and the nurse smiled.

"Better go, Shikamaru," Kokuru said. I nodded and walked back into the room.

"As long as he lets you rest," she said and closed the door. I moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down. I felt her fingers in my hair and she yawned.

"What're you doing?" I asked. She only smiled. "Although I like it, that's not really an answer," I smirked.

"I'm playing with your hair, Shika." There it was again.

"Why?"

"Because I like your hair." She pulled the string out of my hair. It fell into my eyes and I sighed.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked brushing it out of my face.

"Because you look even better with your hair down." She was about to fall asleep. Suddenly, she patted the empty spot on her pillow. "Put your head here. Take a nap." A nap sounded really nice, but I wasn't going to sleep. She tied he hair back with my string. She lay down and I put my head on the pillow facing her. She kissed the tip of my nose and was out like a light. I pulled the string out of her hair and tied mine back as I sat up. I sat in the chair and started a game of shogi in my head. After a while, I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note- I've got 4 people that have favorited my story. I want to thank you. Also, we get to a very fluffy part! It's so cute! Anyway, please review and vote on my poll. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 15

Shikamaru stayed with me that entire week. He didn't go home except to change clothes and to shower every day. I told him if he smelled bad I wouldn't speak to him. After the first week the nurses started making him follow the rules. He could only visit me during visiting hours. When they said it was time to go, he would grumble and complain until I told him I'd see him the next day.

* * *

><p>I had to stay in the hospital for a whole month. Ino brought me a new flower each day from her parents' shop. Tenten and Hinata would come and talk with me for a couple hours every day. Kimi and Hiro came to see me, too. I was so happy the day I was released. I filled out the papers and Shikamaru walked me to my clan's compound. That was the first time I had been home in a month. Shikamaru turned to go when we got there, but I asked him to come with me. Kimi and Hiro ran up to us as we walked to my house.<p>

"Onee-chan! Nii-san!" Kimi exclaimed as she hugged my leg. Hiro gave in and hugged the other. Shikamaru ruffled their hair. "Are you all better now, onee-chan?"

"For the most part," I laughed. She smiled.

"I'm glad nii-san took care of you."

"Me too," Hiro said. Shikamaru just looked at the sky.

"I'm glad, too," I said. Shikamaru looked away.

"I'm sorry, guys, but Yumi and I need to get going," He told them. They frowned and let go of my legs.

"Alright," Kimi said grabbing Hiro's hand and tugging him away. "You better ask her out soon, nii-san!" she called back to us. We both blushed. We walked to my house in a comfortable silence. When we got there, I invited him inside. He sat down at my kitchen table and I made him some tea. He thanked me and, when I started to turn away, he grabbed my wrist, spun me around, gently kissed me, and let me go. I giggled like a schoolgirl.

"My parents are home. I don't want them to catch us," I whispered. All he did was shake his head. At that moment, my parents walked in.

"Honey! You're back!" my mother said running to hug me. I saw Shikamaru's eyes widen. My father walked over to him and he stood up to bow.

"Haha. No need for that, Shikamaru," my father laughed, grabbing Shikamaru's hand and shaking it. Then, he got serious. "I want to thank you for saving my daughter's life." Shikamaru started to protest, but my dad wouldn't have it. "I know you weren't part of the healing team, but getting her to the hospital on time helped to save her life so thank you." I walked into my bedroom to change into my white and red flower-print kimono with the red obi. I was getting ready to walk back into the kitchen when I heard my father speak. "Not that I'm upset about you taking care of Yumi, but why do you do it? She isn't one of your old teammates or anything. Why do you do it?"

"Uh, well, you see, Tagawa-san, it's because….." Shikamaru started. My eyes widened.

"_Is he really going to tell my dad?"_ He looked straight into my dad's eyes. "Tagawa-san, I love your daughter. That's why I've been taking care of her for so long," he said.

"Hm. Well, that's good," Dad replied. My jaw dropped.

"Um, excuse me?" Shikamaru asked.

"I said that's good. I've known for a long time that she's cared very deeply for you, Shikamaru. I give you my blessing if you wish to start officially seeing my daughter," Dad said with a smile. I started to walk back into the kitchen when I heard a chuckle behind me. I spun around to see who it was. It turned out it was my cousin Shiro, who lives with us. He had been on a mission while I was in the hospital. I had missed him a lot since he was more like my big brother than my cousin. I gave him a hug and he ruffled my hair even though he knew I hated it.

"So what's going on?" Shiro asked. I told him all that had happened in the past month. He apologized for not being able to visit me. I waved it off and walked into the kitchen with Shiro right behind me. When we walked in, Shikamaru looked at me and I saw his eyes brighten, something I'd never seen before. I couldn't control myself. I ran to him, smashing my lips to his. My mom gasped as my dad and Shiro chuckle. I pulled away and tugged on his wrist, pulling him towards the door. I put on a pair of sandals and said good-bye to my family.

"Well…that was interesting," Shikamaru commented. I giggled. I had been doing that a lot lately and it was all because of Shikamaru. Oh, well. We walked towards the Hokage's Tower. I pulled his hand out of his pocket and looped my fingers through his. I felt my face get warm and I smiled to myself. We walked a little longer until we were almost there. He stopped and I cocked an eyebrow.

"This is my first time doing something like this so if it's bad you just have to deal with it," he sighed. He turned and looked down at me. "I know we haven't been on a date or anything like that, but your dad gave me his blessing. Yumi, will you be my girlfriend?" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of course, Shika," I whispered. I placed a light kiss on his cheek before I let go. I grabbed his hand again and we continued walking. We walked straight to Lady Tsunade's office and Shikamaru knocked on the door.

"Enter!" came Tsunade's voice. We walked in and up in front of her desk. Everyone else was there, too. I saw the girls looking at out entwined fingers with big smiles on their faces. "Are you ready to make your team report?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru and I said in unison. I felt really out of place. Everyone else was wearing their ninja clothes and I was wearing a kimono. I messed with the ends of my hair, which I had left untied. Shikamaru told everything up to the ambush and then I took over.

"I used my Frozen Field Jutsu. Anyone within my range stops moving unless I control my chakra and pick who I want to keep 'unfrozen'. It's a very difficult jutsu to perform. The others," I motioned to the team, "attacked and Shikamaru brought their leader to me. We did as you instructed. We got the information and then Shikamaru took his life," I said. I held on a little tighter to Shikamaru's hand when I said the last part. After that, I reported what happened with my group in our tunnel. Then, Shikamaru told his side.

"Yumiko, Shikamaru, your mission was a success. You and the rest of your team are very valuable ninja. Shikamaru, I'm sending you on an ambassador's mission to the Sand. You may pick four others to go with you," Tsunade said when we had finished.

"I'll go," I volunteered. Shikamaru shook his head.

"You just got out of the hospital. No way," he said.

"While you're taking care of things with the Sand leaders, she will get to relax. Besides, she's completely healed. She may just be a little tired," Tsunade backed me up. Shikamaru sighed.

"My choices are Yumi, Choji, Ino, and Kiba," he said. Tsunade nodded.

"The five of you are to meet at the gate at 5:30 tomorrow morning. We bowed and left. Shikamaru told me he'd walk me home. We didn't release each other's hands until we were at my door. I bowed.

"Thank you for walking me home," I said looking at the ground. My face was probably as red as my hair. He tilted my face up, smirking. He started to lean in when Shiro opened the door. Shikamaru stood up and dropped his hand to his side.

"Hey there! Yumi, Aunt Kiko said to talk to her as soon as you got home. I'm gonna talk to Shikamaru," he said. I rolled my eyes, said good-bye to Shikamaru, and went to go talk to my mom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note- I would like to thank jennku for all their wonderful and encouraging reviews! You are amazing! I should give you cookies! If only I could haha. Thank you again. And for the rest of you, please review and vote on my poll. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. **

Chapter 16

The guy who opened the door stepped out and pulled it shut. I remembered him from earlier. The guy held out his hand and we shook.

"I'm Yumi's older cousin, Shiro. Nice to meet ya!" he said with a grin. "Although, I feel more like her older brother since I've lived here since shortly after she was born." He had shoulder length sky blue hair and had his headband on his forehead.

"I take it you already know me," I said. He nodded.

"When Yumi was five and I was seven, all I heard about as we walked home from the academy was how funny Shikamaru was and how Iruka-sensei was too hard on Shikamaru," Shiro laughed. My eyes widened a bit. "She would throw her life away to save yours."

"I wouldn't let her do that," I said. Shiro gave me a small smile.

"I know." He put on a big grin. "I'd have to kill you if you did. And I'm being serious. If you ever hurt her I will kill you," he said, the truth behind his word coming out loud and clear. I nodded. Suddenly, the door opened and Yumi stepped out.

"Dinner's ready. Would you like to stay, Shikamaru?" She asked, looking at the ground.

"Shikamaru, I insist that you stay," Shiro said. "But I have a question first. Did ya ask her to be your girlfriend yet?"

"Sh-shiro! Don't ask things like that!" she stammered. I smirked and Shiro laughed.

"Yeah," I said. He clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Good job. Now let's go eat. I'm starving!" We walked inside and Yumi showed me where to sit. We ate and talked about our mission the next morning. It was kind of late when I finally said I needed to go.

"I'll walk you to the door," Yumi said, standing with me. When we were outside, she spoke again. "I'm sorry about Shiro. He's really protective of me," she said quietly.

"Troublesome girl." Her head shot up so she was looking at me. "You've hardly looked at me since we got back here. I hoped that would work. What's the matter?"

"It's just…I don't want to do anything to mess this up," she said. I shook my head.

"There's no way you can mess this up." I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. She pulled away and started to push me in the direction of my house. "What are you doing, troublesome woman?"

"We have to get up early and I know how lazy you are. You need to go home and get some sleep," she replied with a smile. I said good-bye, went home, and went straight to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note-Hello, Readers! I have another thank you! I would like to say thank you to Tia Minx again. You gave me a good reason for Shikamaru to be OOC. XD Thank you for your reviews. And Tia should get cookies, too! (Sorry, I like cookies!) To all my other readers, thank you for reading and please review and vote on my poll. I've only had one person vote. And thank you to whoever that was for saying that this story was awesome. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 17

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad," I said to my parents as I got ready to go to bed. I hugged them and then walked to Shiro's room. "Shiro, may I come in?"

"Come on in, Yumi," he said. I slid open the shoji door and stepped in.

"I came to say goodnight." He patted the empty spot on the futon next to him. I closed the door and sat down. "What is it?"

"So you've finally gotten what you wanted. I'm happy for you, Cuz," he said, ruffling my hair.

"Stop it. You know I hate that," I said, pushing his hand away. He only laughed. I looked down at my hands, a small smile on my face. "Thanks. I almost can't believe it. I'm so happy that he feels the same way." Shiro hugged me and we talked for a little while longer until he told me to go to bed. I hugged him and went to my room but I couldn't fall asleep. A few hours later, when I was sure everyone else was asleep, I got up and put my ninja gear on. I knew that I could've ruined everything by doing what I did, but I needed to. I sneaked out my window and ran towards the Nara compound. I went straight to his house. I'd been there once before and I remembered which window was his. Just before I got there I stopped. "_I shouldn't be doing this. This isn't right, but I want to talk to him."_ I took a deep breath and walked to his window. It was open so I climbed inside to see if he was awake. He was on his back on his futon with one arm slung over his face and the other resting on his bare stomach. "_Oh, Kami!_ _He doesn't have a shirt on!" _I saw his feet poking out of the blanket. I was going to jump back out the window, but I wanted to make sure he was asleep. I walked over to the futon, avoiding clothes, scrolls, empty ink wells, and a shogi board. "_I don't remember it being this messy." _When I got to the futon, I sat down and I could Shikamaru's soft snores. I breathed a sigh of relief. As I was getting ready to stand up, I felt something heavy flop across my lap. I looked down and saw that Shikamaru had rolled in his sleep, resulting in his arm over my lap. I blushed deeply and tried to squirm out of his grasp. He started pulling me closer and I tried harder to get away, blushing more.

"Stop. Don't leave…" Shikamaru mumbled. I stopped moving and checked to see if he was still asleep. He was. I tried to get away again, but this time, instead of pulling gently, he gave a sharp tug and made me flop down beside him. I sighed in defeat and shrugged out of my vest, folding it and laying my weapons pouch on top of it on the floor. I moved, trying to put a little space between us. To my dismay, he pulled me flush against his bare chest.

"_Kami, what have I ever done wrong? Well, coming here in the first place is one thing," _I thought. I tried to stay awake in case Shikamaru let me go, but the last thing I remembered was drawing little circles on his chest with my fingers, laughing when he shivered.


	18. Chapter 18

**No Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto may own **_**Naruto, **_**but **_**I**_** own my OCs. Take that Kishimoto-sensei.**

Chapter 18

I woke up when my stupid alarm went off.

'_What a drag. Why do I have to get up so early? It'll take two days to get to Suna no matter how early we head out,'_ I complained in my head. It was then that I realized that I was holding on to something warm. I looked down and saw Yumi in my arms. "_What is she doing here?"_ She smiled in her sleep and let out a contented sight. I took my arms from around her and shook her shoulder. "Yumi. Yumi, wake up."

'_Man, this girl sleeps like a rock. What a drag.'_

"We're going to be late," I said in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Sh-sh-shikamaru! What are you doing in my bed?" she asked. She blushed deeply.

"Actually, that should be my question. You're the one who's in my bed." Her eyes widened.

"Wh-what? I fell asleep? Oh, great!" she grumbled as she jumped off my futon. She put on her vest and attached her weapon pouch to her shorts. I got out of bed when she started to climb out my window.

"Wait. What are doing here? My mom wouldn't be too happy if she knew there was a girl up here." Her eyes widened again.

"Please don't tell Yoshino-san!" she begged. I laughed and shook my head.

"I won't. Just tell me why I woke up holding onto you," I assured her.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I came over to see if you were awake, but you weren't. I tried to leave, but your arm fell on my lap and you wouldn't let me. You talk in your sleep, too," she explained. "I was trying to stay awake in case you let me go. I guess you didn't… I'll see you at the gate."

"Wait. I'll be ready in a little bit," I said. She looked up at me and turned away quickly. She blushed and I remembered that I didn't have a shirt on. "You know, you've been doing that a lot lately," I smirked, walking toward her. She looked at everything but me.

"What're you taking abut?" she blushed deeper. I chuckled.

"That," I said as I tapped her cheek lightly. '_I could give her a fever if I keep this up.' _"I'll be back in a bit." I walked out of my room and slid the door shut. I was hoping Mom wouldn't come up looking for me. I went into the bathroom, changed, brushed my teeth, and fixed my ponytail. When I got back to my room, I slid on my vest, shoes, and pack and followed Yumi out my window.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. **

Chapter 19

"Wait. I'll be ready in a little bit," Shikamaru said. I stayed perched on his windowsill as he stood in the middle of his room.

'_Kami, he doesn't know what he's doing to me. No shirt, his hair falling out of his ponytail, even that smirk makes him look like a god!'_ I thought. I looked up, but quickly turned my head, hoping he wouldn't notice my blush. I could see him smirking out of the corner of my eye. He walked over as he spoke.

"You know, you've been doing that a lot lately." I looked around his room.

"What are you talking about?" I felt my face get hotter and he laughed.

"That," he said, tapping my cheek. "I'll be back in a bit." I sighed as he left the room. I was so relieved. I had thought that he was going to be upset with me. I sat on the windowsill until he came back. Then, we climbed out his window and ran to the gate.

* * *

><p>We made it just in time. I sighed and shook my head.<p>

"What's wrong, Yumi?" Ino asked.

"I just realized that I forgot my pack. I don't have any supplies now," I explained. "I have my weapons and that's it."

"It's okay. I figured that Choji or Kiba would forget their stuff so I packed extra," Shikamaru said. Choji and Kiba glared at him while he yawned. "I'm tired."

"We haven't even left the village!" Ino yelled. Choji, Kiba, and I laughed.

"Uh, I think we should be going. The leaders in Suna will be waiting on us," I told them. Shikamaru turned towards the gate and the rest of us got into formation behind him. He jumped up into the trees and we followed. We ran until the sun was almost down. Then, we found a clearing and made camp. We made a fire and ate and then everyone started getting ready for bed. "I'll take first watch. Get some rest."

"I'll take watch, too," Shikamaru said as he walked up beside me.

"I'm perfectly capable to handle watch duty on my own, Shikamaru," I told him. He leaned down to me ear.

"Of course you are, but is it wrong that I want to be alone with you?" he whispered. I smiled and shrugged. We walked over to a tree and sat down, leaning against it. The other four were already in their sleeping bags. I could hear Choji and Kiba snoring with soft noises coming from Akamaru. Ino was silent.

"So is there any other reason you wanted to take watch with me?" I asked quietly.

"Not really, although, we could talk about a certain something, but you might get mad," he smirked.

"Don't even go there, Shikamaru Nara," I warned. I didn't want to talk about that morning. I shivered and realized how cold I was. Shortly after that I felt one of his arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I shivered again, but not from the cold. I heard Shikamaru sigh and I felt his other arm go under my knees and pull me up into his lap. "Sh-shikamaru, what are you doing?"

"You should really dress for the weather, you know," he scolded, not answering my question. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me close to his chest, rubbing my bare arms gently.

"You didn't answer my question," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to warm you up, obviously," he replied. I leaned against him.

"You know you could've just given me a sleeping bag," I told him with a smug smile. "Not that I'm complaining," I added. I looked up and smiled at the blush on his face. "I love you, Shika." I buried my face in his neck and sighed happily.

"I love you, too," he whispered in my ear as he held me tighter. I smiled and fell asleep in his strong arms again.

**A/N- Very fluffy here! I've noticed as I was typing this that a lot of chapters end with one of them falling asleep. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. It always seems like those are good places to stop. Please review and vote on my poll. Thanks!**

**ren-shika-inu15**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note-Hi, Everyone! In this chapter they arrive in Suna. I had to put someone in here that I don't particularly like. =/ Can you guess who it is? The first person to review and get it right gets a virtual hug from Shika! (Sorry if that's not a very good prize. I'm kinda limited in what I can do.) Please review and vote! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. **

Chapter 20

I smirked when I realized that Yumi had fallen asleep. '_So much for being able to handle watch duty on her own.' _I stayed there until it was time to wake up one of the others. I got up, still holding Yumi, and walked over to the dying fire. I gently laid Yumi on the ground and got a sleeping bag out of my pack. Once she was inside, I walked over and woke up Ino.

"Mmm. Time to go already?" she asked sleepily.

"No, it's your turn on watch," I told her. She stood up grumbling.

"Fine. I'm guessing Yumi fell asleep?" she asked. I nodded and she laughed. "Good thing you stayed up with her."

"I figured she wouldn't be able to stay up since she just got out of the hospital."

"Me, too. Now go to sleep. I can tell you're tired," she said.

"Thanks, Ino," I replied and lay down in my sleeping bag.

I woke up the next morning with Yumi curled up beside me. I got up, put my things into my pack, and walked over to Kiba and sat beside him.

"'Morning," I yawned.

"'Morning, Shikamaru," he replied.

"Do you need to sleep?"

"Nah, I've only been up about four hours. Ino and Choji took long shifts. You're a lucky guy, you know."

"Hm? How so?" I asked.

"Do you remember the Academy? How all of us, including Naruto for a while, had crushes on Yumi?" he asked. I nodded. He, Choji, Naruto, Shino, Miroki, Kokuru, and I all had crushes on Yumi. Miroki, Kokuru, Kiba, and I had the worst. Kiba and the other two got into fights all the time. "I remember fighting Miroki and Kokuru all the way through the Academy. You would always walk away and say that girls were a drag. The other guys eventually quit liking her that way, but the four of us didn't. I want to be honest with you because you're my friend. I love her. Not as much as you maybe, but I still love her. Miroki and Kokuru do, too. But you don't need to worry about us trying to steal her. We know she loves you. I just wanted to let you know," he finished with a sigh.

"I'm glad you told me, Kiba. Thanks," I told him. He nodded and snapped his head towards the others. I heard two high pitched yawns and then a deep snort and a yawn. "Sounds like they're awake," I said, standing up. Kiba stood up with me.

"What's the matter, Yumi? We just get up and you seem depressed," Ino asked. Yumi mumbled something that we couldn't hear. "What?"

"I said, I fell asleep on watch duty," she said a little louder. The rest of us laughed.

"Well, hurry and pack up. We need to head out," I said.

"But we haven't eaten yet!" Choji whined. I scowled and shook my head.

"We can eat when we get there. Eat your chips for now," I told him. The three of them packed up their stuff and we ran out into the forest.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and we were standing at the gate into Suna. As soon as the guards let us through, I heard a familiar and annoying voice.<p>

"Well, well, well. The big crybaby has returned to Suna," she said.

"Ugh. If it isn't the fangirl herself," I retorted. We walked up to her. Her annoying smirk went away and was replaced with a soft smile.

"How about it, Shikamaru? Will you this time?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but just like all the other times, it's no, Temari," I replied. Her face fell, but her stupid smirk was back pretty quick.

"Oh, well. There's always my next visit to the Leaf," she said. I shook my head again. Then, Yumi stepped up beside me.

"Um, I don't mean to be n-nosy, but what are you talking about?" she asked quietly. I slid my arm around her shoulders.

"I'll tell you later, Yumi. Temari, this is my girlfriend, Yumiko Tagawa," I said. Temari exploded.

"WHAT? You've had a girlfriend all this time and you never told me that she was the reason you wouldn't go out with me?" she yelled. I sighed and rubbed my neck.

"Actually, we just started dating a couple days ago, but I've been in love with her since we were kids." Temari's temper deflated.

"Fine. Come with me. You'll be staying in the spare rooms in the Kazekage building," she said as we stared walking into the village.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note-Hello, Readers! I know it's been longer than usual for my update and I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I believe I'm going to have Shika give my two reviewers each a hug. Congratulations to Tia Minx and jennku! Yay! Now Shika do your job!**

**Shikamaru: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes! Now give these two wonderful reviewers hugs. ^_^**

**Shikamaru: Fine. *hugs Tia and jennku* Happy now?**

**Me: Yes, I am. Thank you, Shikamaru. Oh, can't forget the disclaimer. I DO NOT own any characters except my own. Please review and vote on my poll. Now on to the story!**

Chapter 21

We followed Temari to the Kazekage building where we would be staying and she showed us our rooms. The guys had the room across the hall from Ino and me.

"I'll be back later to tell you when to come to dinner," Temari said and then sulked away. She had been upset since Shikamaru had told her how long he'd been in love with me. I felt bad for her, but I was happy we were together.

"Yumi? Yumi! Hey! Earth to Yumi!"

"Huh?" I said blinking. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I said that we have some time to kill so why don't we go shopping." I smiled and the guys grimaced.

"I think we'll stay here," Choji said.

"Bleh, girl stuff," Shikamaru added.

"Mm hmm," Kiba agreed. Ino stuck her tongue out at them.

"This village has amazing shops with clothes so beautiful that you three will be drooling all over just from looking at us," she said as she grabbed my arm. They rolled their eyes and Ino and I walked out into the village.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"This little shop right here!" she exclaimed as she stopped in front of the shop. We walked in and I gasped. The store was filled with the most beautiful kimonos I'd ever seen. "They can get better dyes here than in our village because they have different flowers. That's why their kimonos are so much prettier." A kind-looking old woman walked up to us.

"Welcome! Is there anything I can help you young ladies with?" she asked.

"No, thank you. We're just looking for now. That's all," Ino told her.

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she said and walked away. We'd looked around for a while when I found one for Ino.

"Ino, look at this one!" I exclaimed as I pulled it off the rack.

"Kami, that's gorgeous! I have to try it on!" she said, running to the fitting rooms. Shortly after that, she came out beaming. It was light purple with dark purple flowers on it and it had a dark purple obi. "It looks amazing!" she said as she looked in the mirror. "This is the one. Now it's time to find one for you." She changed and we looked around some more.

"What about this one?" I asked, holding up a bright green one. She shook her head. "What's wrong with it?"

"Yumi, with your hair color you can't wear anything that's that bright a green. You look like you're getting ready for Christmas!" she explained. I nodded and put it back. "Here we go!" She handed me a red one that was a little darker than my hair. "Go try it on." I did as she said and changed. She grinned when I came out. "It's perfect!" I looked in the mirror and saw that it had black vines coming up from the bottom and the hem of the sleeves. It also had a black obi.

"I love it, Ino!" I told her. I changed back and we went to the counter to pay. They had a make-up display and Ino decided to stock up. She also grabbed a small square of red fabric that matched my kimono and a black string. I pulled out my wallet, but Ino told me to put it away.

"I'm paying," she said.

"I can pay for it myself, Ino."

"Not this time. My treat."

"But, Ino-"

"Stop. I'm not budging on this." She smiled. "Think of it as a present for Shikamaru, too," she said. I gave her a questioning look. She rolled her eyes. "He thinks you're beautiful anyway, but when he sees you after what I have planned…" I smiled and put my wallet away.

"Thank you! Make sure you come back," the old woman said. We nodded, grabbed our bags, and left.

"Thank you so much, Ino," I said.

"It's no problem at all, but we better hurry and get back to the Kazekage building to get ready." I nodded and we took off running.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the room, Ino flopped on her bed.<p>

"Wow! I'm tired," she said. She stood back up and went to the bathroom and changed. When she came out her hair was out of its normal high ponytail and she on light lavender eye shadow, a little mascara, and shimmering lavender lipstick.

"Ino, you look so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Now it's your turn. Go change and I'll do your hair and make-up." I nodded and went to change. When I came out, she motioned for me to sit on her bed. She untied my hair and started to wind it up into a bun, leaving two strands hanging on either side of my face. The, she put the cloth over my hair and tied the string around it. She gave me a hand mirror so I could see it.

"I love it," I told her. She smiled and grabbed the make-up that she was going to use. I sat patiently as she put on the make-up. She put lipstick on me and stood up, clearly proud of her work. I picked up the mirror and gasped.

"What's wrong? Did I do a bad job?" she asked worriedly. The red eye shadow and lipstick looked great.

"Ino, I look amazing! Wow. Who knew I could be beautiful?" I said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"It's time for dinner," came Choji's muffled voice.

"Go on. We'll be there in a second," Ino replied. I heard their footsteps fade. "Okay, we can go now." We left and started our walk to the dining room.

"So who are we eating with?" I asked.

"Temari and her brothers."

"So why are we eating in the Kazekage's dining room?"

"Because Gaara, her youngest brother, is the Kazekage."

"Really? _He's _the Kazekage?" Ino nodded. We got to the dining room and when we walked in I looked for Shikamaru. He was sitting between Temari and Gaara. He was staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression. Temari stood up when we entered.

"Ino, you'll be sitting between Choji and Kankuro. Yumiko, you're between Gaara and Kankuro." Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba looked up at us. Ino was right. They were practically drooling! But Shikamaru wasn't looking at Ino. He kept his gaze fixed on me. It was like that the entire dinner. Even when Temari was talking to him, he would be looking at me. When everyone had finished eating Shikamaru stood up.

"Gaara-sama, I would like to be excused to take a walk around the village and I would like to take Yumi with me," he said.

"Why take her? I mean, this is my village. You should take someone who knows their way around," Temari rambled.

"Temari," Gaara said in his emotionless voice, "be silent. You have permission, Shikamaru." Temari jumped up.

"But, Gaara-!"

"I said be silent." Temari sat down.

"Thank you," Shikamaru said and walked over to me. I stood up, bowed to Gaara, and we left.

**A/N-Okay. I have one quick little thing to say. I know that they don't have Christmas in **_**Naruto, **_**but I wanted to put that little joke or whatever you want to call it in there. R&R. Thanks!**

**ren-shika-inu15**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note-Okay, so this chapter's kinda short. Sorry about that. Read, review, and vote. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. **

Chapter 22

As soon as we got outside I looped my fingers through Yumi's. We walked for a while in silence. The entire time I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing she looked.

"You look really beautiful," I said.

"Thanks," she replied quietly. I stopped and she looked up at me. The way the moonlight hit her eyes made them look silver instead of gray. I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. Her response surprised me. She let go of my hand and put both of hers on either side of my face. Her kiss was full of want. I pulled away and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Come with me," I said, grabbing her hand. I let her back to the Kazekage building, but I took her up to the roof.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" she said as we dangled our feet off the edge. I pulled out the string and cloth that she had in her hair. "Why did you do that?" I put them in my pocket.

"Because you look even better with your hair down," I said with a smirk.

"Now you're just being a copycat. We don't need another Kakashi," she replied with a laugh. The wind kicked up and blew her hair around her face. "Oh great," she grumbled. When it died down I started to comb my fingers through her hair, getting out all the tangles. She caught my hand and held it in front of her palm up. "Did you know that calluses are a sign of a strong ninja who protects the ones that he loves?" She ran her fingers over my palm. "He would give his life for those he loves."

"If you're wondering if I'll protect you, I promise you I will. I'll give my life for you. I'll protect you until the day I die," I promised her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I know." I wrapped one arm around her back and cupped her cheek with my other hand. I tilted her face up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I laid her down on her back and deepened the kiss. I slid my tongue into her mouth and hers started to move with it. When I pulled away I lay down beside her. I felt her sit up and I was going to ask what was wrong. She unzipped my vest, laid her head on my chest, and draped and arm over my stomach. "Look at them all," she said in a breathy voice.

"Look at what?" I asked.

"The stars. There are so many. And they're so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as a certain kunoichi I know," I said as I buried my nose in her hair.

"Ino?" she replied with a smile. I sighed and she laughed. We laid there for a long time just looking at the sky and occasionally stealing kisses. I yawned and she sat up. "It's getting kind of late. Don't you have meetings tomorrow?" I sat up, keeping my arm around her waist.

"Yeah. What a drag. Those meetings are really boring," I said.

"The others may be wondering where we are, too." We stood up and walked down the stairs and back to our rooms. We stopped in the hall. "T-thank you. F-for tonight," she whispered.

"You're welcome. I should be thanking you, too." She blushed and I started to lean down. Just as I was about to kiss her, the door to her room opened. Ino was standing in the doorway. I stood up and grit my teeth.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll just go back in," she said, looking truly sorry.

"No, it's okay, Ino," Yumi said. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Good night, Shika."

"Good night, Yumi." She smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. I walked into my room and laid on my bed.

"So how'd it go, Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"Amazing."

**A/N- I've noticed that Yumi and Shika get interrupted a LOT. I have no idea why I did that, but I think it's kind of funny. R&R. Thanks!**

**ren-shika-inu15**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note- Another shorter one. Please review and vote! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. **

Chapter 23

I shut the door and leaned against it. It had been an amazing night.

"So did you have fun?" Ino asked with a smile. I nodded.

"One of the best nights of my life," I replied. She laughed.

"I can already see you guys getting married and having kids!" she squealed.

"Whoa! Slow down! I love him, but we're only sixteen," I said with a laugh. She collapsed on her bed laughing. I went into the bathroom and changed into pajamas. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed looking lost in thought.

"Hey, if you guys do ever get married, could I be a bridesmaid?" she asked. I smiled.

"Of course. Although I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." She smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm tired. Good night, Ino."

"Good night, Yumi. I crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and got dressed right away. I snuck out quietly, not wanting to wake up Ino. I crossed the hall and knocked on the door. A sleepy-looking Kiba with even more wild than normal hair opened the door.<p>

"Good morning, Kiba," I said with a smile. He gave me a tired smile in return.

"'Morning, Yumi. What's up?" he asked.

"Is Shika up yet?" Kiba frowned.

"He was up really early. His meetings already started." I looked at the floor.

"O-oh. I'm s-sorry I w-woke you up then. I-I'll go now," I stuttered as I turned to leave.

"Yumi, wait." I turned back to him. He looked confused. "Why do you do that? When you're with Shikamaru or you think you're gonna see him, you aren't shy. But when you're on your own, you are. Why? We've known each other forever."

"I just have more confidence when I'm with him," I answered quietly.

"Oh." I smiled and said goodbye. Then, I walked out into the village. I don't know how many hours I wandered around. I heard someone walking too close behind me and I started to run. I heard the person shout, but I kept running. Suddenly, my whole body stopped. I couldn't move a muscle. I felt the person walk up behind me.

"Why'd you run, Yumi?" said a semi-deep voice.

"I'm sorry. I felt like I was being stalked. You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that, Shika," I replied.

"I was looking all over for you. I get a break for a couple of hours so I went back to the room and Kiba said you had been looking for me. He said that he told you my meetings had already started and then you wandered into the village."

"Can you release the jutsu so I can turn and see you?" I asked.

"In a second," he replied. I felt him place something around my neck and then I could move again. I turned to him and looked down at the necklace. It was a small, jewel-encrusted kunai. I gasped.

"This is beautiful!" I exclaimed. He gave me a small smile.

"I got it for you yesterday when you and Ino were shopping. The lady said it would be perfect for a kunoichi. I hoped you would like it," he told me.

"I love it, Shika," I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Do you wanna grab some lunch?" he asked.

"Sure."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note- Hello! This is another shorter one. And I have some sad news. This is the last complete chapter that I have written. Up until now I've had everything already written. I promise that I will work on it more. My plan is to finish this story by the time school starts. I hope that you will stick with me. R&R. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. If I owned anybody else I would be rich and famous. I'm not.**

Chapter 24

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked. Yumi told him what she wanted and I did the same. We were sitting at a small café across form the Kazekage building. We ate and talked for a while.

"So how have the meetings been going?" Yumi asked. I let out a sigh.

"They're really boring. They're all about the chunin exams. The exams are going to be held here this year so representatives from all the participating villages had to show up," I explained.

"How long do you think they'll last?"

"I really don't know at this point. None of the other representatives can agree on what they want to do. I'm just waiting to get it all over with." She gave me a big smile.

"I'm sure you'll live, Shika." I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Shikamaru! Shikaaamaaaaruuuuu!" someone yelled. Suddenly, one of the other representatives rounded the corner.

"I'm here," I yelled back.

"Ah! We are wanted back in the council room," he said, a little out of breath. I stood up to leave.

"I'll be there in a minute." I placed a quick kiss on Yumi's forehead. "I'll try to see you later, okay?" she nodded and gave me a big smile. I gave her money to pay for lunch and followed the man back to the council room. I sat there and listened to the others bicker until three in the morning. I finally stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p>We had to stay there for a week. Yumi and Ino were constantly out shopping. Mostly because of Ino. The other guys were working on their jutsu most of the time. We all got together a couple of times to go out to eat. I didn't get to spend much time with Yumi though.<p>

After what was basically a vacation to the others, we never would've expected the news that waited for Yumi back home. We had just gotten through the gate when we got the news. A genin ran up to us.

"Yumiko Tagawa?" he asked breathlessly. Yumi nodded. "You are to report to the hospital immediately. Shiro Tagawa was severely injured on a mission he is in critical condition." Yumi nodded again.

"I will be there shortly. Thank you," she said to him. He bowed and left. "I have to go to my cousin. I will see you all another time." She had changed to using for formal voice. I had only heard it a handful of times. And although her voice was calm, I could see the tears shinning in her eyes. She ran for the hospital as fast as I'd ever seen her. I would go see her later.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note- I don't know if I've said thank you yet, but I want to thank all the people who have favorited and alerted this story. It really gives me a boost of confidence in my writing. So do reviews. Thank you so much! R&R please! Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_**.**

Chapter 25

I ran for the hospital as fast as I could. Shiro couldn't have been very bad. He just couldn't have been. He had NEVER been hurt bad enough to go to the hospital. I knew that being a jonin had a lot of risks, Shiro was so strong. I ran straight up to the reception desk when I got to the hospital. I was panting for breath.

"Where's…Shiro?" I begged the nurse. She gave me his room number and I ran off. When I got there, I ran straight to his side. From the neck up he looked fine. Except that his sleeping face was contorted in pain. I gasped when I looked down at his chest. He was completely bandaged up. Not an inch of skin showing anywhere. I finally let loose the tears that I'd been holding back. I don't know how long I cried before someone made me leave. When I got onto the street I just stared straight ahead. I managed to walk back home, but I didn't speak to my parents. I went right to bed without a word.

* * *

><p>I got up the next day and got dressed. My movements seemed machine like. I walked to the hospital and right up to Shiro's room. He was still unconscious. I sat by his bed the entire day. I didn't speak to anybody that came in. I vaguely remembered some girls that liked Shiro come in. They cried for a while and then they left. Eventually I had to leave again. I felt completely numb. I ended up repeating that day for over two weeks. I did the same thing every day. I stopped eating and I knew I was worrying my parents. One night I overheard them talking. My mother was in tears.<p>

"She won't eat! I know she hasn't been sleeping well either. When I check on her at night, all she does is toss and turn. We need to do something! I can't have both of them in the hospital," she told my father.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do. She won't speak to anyone. She and Shikamaru haven't spoken to each other in days. He's really worried. He came by this afternoon. Said he'd been to the hospital three times this week and she didn't even notice he was there. He has a mission in a few days and he's wanted to spend some time with her before he leaves," he said. My brain suddenly went into a panic. I burst into the living room.

"He can't go! He can't leave me! If he leaves, he'll get hurt just like Shiro!" I cried. My parents looked at me.

"Honey, he'll be fine. Trust me," my mother said. I could see the worry in her eyes from my outburst. I shook my head. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. My father answered it and came back.

"We need to go to the hospital. Shiro's awake and he wants to see us. I also sent the messenger to get Shikamaru. You two need to talk, Yumi. Let's go," my father told us. I ran out the door and to the hospital as fast as I could. I ran right to his room. Shikamaru was already there.

"Shika…" The corners of his mouth turned up. I suddenly got a pang of guilt. I wondered how much pain I had caused him by not noticing him. I ran to him and held onto him tightly. I felt his arms go around me. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. I understand," he whispered back.

"Oh, so the guy laying in a hospital bed gets ignored?" Shiro said laughing. I let go of Shikamaru and went to Shiro.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. He smiled.

"Not too bad. My whole upper body feels like one of Master Jiraiya's huge toads fell on me and then there's the occasional burning of the wounds, but that's it," he said. I smiled a little. I felt Shikamaru put his hand on my back.

"You know, Shiro, you gave us a pretty big scare. Especially Yumi," Shikamaru said. Shiro frowned and looked at me.

"I heard you were here every day for the two weeks I was out. I also heard that you didn't help out Kimi and Hiro. Why would you put your life on hold because of me? You have responsibilities. That was kinda stupid." I felt my eyes stinging with tears.

"I did that because you're like my big brother. I was worried about you," I explained.

"Well, I know you worried Shikamaru, oji-san, and oba-san. And now that I've been told, I'm worried too."

"I'm fine now that you're okay," I told him. He smiled.

"Do you promise to take care of everything tomorrow? You're going to help Kimi and Hiro and take care of the other things you need to do?" he asked. I nodded.

"I promise."

"Alright. Now get out of here and go spend time with Shikamaru," he said with a huge smile. I blushed and turned to Shikamaru. He slipped his hand into mine and we left.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry. I feel terrible," I said as we laid out in the meadow, looking at the clouds. I had my head on his chest and he had an arm curled around me.<p>

"I understand. I'm not mad, you know. I'm just glad to be watching clouds with you," he replied. I snuggled closer to him and breathed in his scent that was purely Shikamaru.

"Do you really have to go on a mission in a few days?" I finally asked the question that had been weighing on my mind.

"Yeah. But it's not a very long one. I'll be back home in no time," he said. I looked up at him with a worried expression.

"But what if you get hurt like Shiro did? Or worse?" I said quietly. He let out a soft chuckle.

"I'll be fine. I promise you nothing will happen to me. I can't let anything happen because I have you to come home to." I smiled up at him. I laid my head back on his chest and sighed happily. I felt him place a soft kiss on my head and I realized I couldn't be any happier than I was at that moment. I was just sad that he would be leaving me in a few days…

**A/N-Sorry if this ending is bad. I just came up with it off the top of my head and I thought it was pretty good. Another little fluffy scene between Shika and Yumi. R&R! Thanks! P.S. oji-san- uncle oba-san- aunt**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note-Hello, my faithful readers! I'm back from my short break. I'm very sorry I've been gone. I haven't had computer access for a while… Anyway, Shikamaru and Yumi are back! I do have one more thing. This story is winding down and I have some ideas for a sequel, but I want to know if you guys want me to write one. In fact, (I hate to do this. I really do.) the only way I'll post the sequel is if at least two more people BESIDES Tia Minx and jennku (got it right this time! XD) review. So please don't be afraid to review! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. **

Chapter 26

The day before I was supposed to go on my mission, Yumi came to my house. I heard the knock and my mother answered the door.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" Mom asked.

"Uh, um, I'm Yumiko Tagawa. I-I'm here to see Shikamaru, Yoshino-san," I heard Yumi say.

"Come in. He's in the living room." I heard the front door close and Yumi walked in.

"Are y-you awake, Sh-shikamaru?" she whispered. She walked over to the where I was on the couch and I grabbed her wrist, pulling her on top of me. She let out a small squeak, but I silenced her by closing my lips over hers. She pulled away and I opened my eyes. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"Sh-shika, your mom's right there!" she whispered. I bent my head back and looked at my mother. Her eyes were wide as she stared at us. She was about to speak when I did.

"Yumi's the girl Dad's been asking me about. He knows her dad," I explained. She nodded and left the room. Yumi visibly relaxed when she was gone.

"So what's up? Why're you here?" I asked. She lay down with her face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I brought you some tea," my mom said as she came back into the living room. Yumi stiffened in my arms. I sighed and we sat up. Yumi took a cup of tea and sipped at it nervously. "So my guess is that you two are dating? I would hope so with that display from a little bit ago…" I glared at my mother.

"Y-yes, Y-yoshino-san," Yumi said quietly.

"Mom, Yumi and I would really like to spend some time together. _Alone_," I said, emphasizing alone. My mother huffed and stood up.

"I get it. I'll go," she said as she left. I turned to Yumi.

"Are you okay?" I asked she nodded.

"I-I'm sorry. Y-your mother makes me n-nervous," she replied. I moved so I was lying with my head in Yumi's lap. She started to run her fingers through my ponytail nervously.

"What else is wrong? They don't call me a genius for no reason," I said. She sighed.

"Do you really have to go on that mission?" she asked quietly. I sighed this time and smirked.

"I've promised you before and I'll do it again. I'll come back in one piece," I told her. She looked down at me with a small smile. We sat like that for a while and I must have dozed off. The next thing I knew, Yumi was carefully lifting my head off her lap and standing up. I yawned and grabbed her hand. "Where ya goin'?" I asked sleepily. She smiled down at me.

"I need to get home. Make sure you keep your promise." She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and left. I sat up and yawned again.

"Well, did you enjoy spying on us?" I asked. My mother stepped out of the kitchen.

"You just sat there. You hardly talked at all. I thought you two were in love. I expected something involving raging teenage hormones," she replied. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was leaning against a tree near the gate when Yumi ran up. She smiled up at me.<p>

"Hey there. Did you come to see me off?" I asked. She nodded.

"I also have something I want to give you," she said. She pulled a necklace from around her neck. I noticed she still had on the one I gave her. The one she held in her hand was simple. A black cord with one thing hanging off of it. It was a star with a leaf in the center. It took me a second to realize it was her clan's crest. "I want you to take this with you. But you have to protect it and bring it back to me." I leaned down and she placed it around my neck. I tucked it into my shirt.

"No problem." She stretched up and covered my lips with hers. I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her flush against me. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. She pulled my tongue into her mouth and I kissed her just like I had the first time. I pulled away and looked down at her.

"I'm going to miss you," Yumi whispered.

"I'll miss you, too," I replied.

"I love you so much, Shikamaru." I pulled her into my chest again and buried my nose in her hair.

"I love you, too. I'll be home as soon as I can," I told her. She nodded and went home.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note- I'm so sorry! It's been so long. I've just been so busy with soccer practices. I'm very sorry! I hope you can forgive me. Also, I've changed my mind. The sequel will be done no matter what. Although it may not be posted for a VERY long time. Like next summer… Anyway, school will be starting very soon so the last two chapters may be very rushed. I'm sorry about that, but I don't want there to be more than 30 chapters so this will be the last one for Yumi and then the next one will be the last chapter. I'm going to finish this story, but my others will be put on hold for a while. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. As always, please review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. **

Chapter 27

I left Shikamaru at the gate and ran back home. I lay down on my bed, trying to hold back the tears. I was so worried and he had JUST left. I felt kind of pathetic actually. Suddenly, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yumi, are you in there?" Shiro called. I got up and opened the door.

"What's up?" I asked. He gave me big grin.

"First of all, Shikamaru will be fine. Also, Tenten and Ino are here. They want to know if you want to train with them today," he said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Shiro. I think I will. You'll tell Mom and Dad where I went, right?" I replied. He nodded. I put on my shoes at the door and walked out to greet my friends. They both grinned at me.

"Hey! You up for a little training?" Ino asked. I nodded and we headed for the training grounds in the forest.

* * *

><p>We had been training for a while when I went skidding across the ground. Ino had kicked me pretty hard while I wasn't paying attention. I got up slowly as the girls ran to me.<p>

"Yumi, are you okay?" Tenten asked worriedly. I nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm fine. A little distracted, that's all," I told her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I'm getting kind of tired. Do you two want to go get some barbecue?" Ino asked as she walked up to us. "I'm really sorry, Yumi." I waved it off.

"I'll be okay. You just took me by surprise is all. Let's go eat!" I said. Tenten and Ino laughed and we headed for the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"You know, it's kind of lonely without the guys being here, isn't it? It stinks that they all had to go on that mission together. I kind of miss Neji," Tenten said sadly. Ino and I gave her funny looks. She looked up and realized what she said. "I-I mean, he's my teammate. I miss Lee, t-too," she stuttered. We giggled.<p>

"Looks like someone has a little crush on Neji," Ino said in a sing-song tone. Tenten blushed deeply and took a bite of her meat.

"I think it's cute. You should ask him out when he gets back. Hey, maybe the two of you could do a double date with me and Shika," I said. She smiled.

"That sounds fun. But I don't know if Neji likes me…What if he doesn't? He has that 'better than you' attitude and that would make getting rejected by him even worse," she said. I could hear the worry in her tone.

"Honestly, I don't think you have to worry, Tenten. He doesn't act like that as much as normal when he's around you. I think he likes you," Ino told her. Tenten looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yep," Ino and I said together. She smiled and we finished our food.

* * *

><p>A week had gone by since Shikamaru left and I had been keeping really busy. I had decided to take Kimi and Hiro out on a picnic because they had been working so hard in their training. We were out in the meadow enjoying our lunch.<p>

"Onee-chan, where's nii-san at?" Kimi asked. I sighed and put down my onigiri. Kimi and Hiro sat quietly, looking at me.

"Nii-san had to go on a mission. He's been gone for a week and I hope he comes back home safe," I told them.

"So is that why you've been so sad lately?" Hiro asked. My eyes widened when I looked at him.

"What do you mean, Hiro?"

"I can tell that you've been really sad lately. You don't smile as much as before. Why are you worried? Is he weak?" he said.

"No no no! Shikamaru is very strong and smart. Do you remember when Shiro was in the hospital?" The kids nodded. "Well, he had gotten hurt on a mission. I was very worried that he wasn't going to wake up. I don't want him to die."

"I remember. You didn't train us for two whole weeks," Kimi said. I smiled at her.

"That's right. And I'm very sorry about that. Anyway, I didn't want nii-san to leave and get hurt like Shiro. Now I'm just waiting for him to come home." The kids walked over to me and hugged me.

"Nii-san will be okay. He'll come back and we can all train together!" Kimi exclaimed. I smiled and kissed them both on the head.

"Thank you so much. How about we finish up lunch and work on your shuriken jutsu?" I said.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

* * *

><p>After three more weeks, I finally got the news that Shikamaru and the others were coming home. I was so excited. I had missed him so much! The day that they got back I was standing at the gate waiting with Tenten. She was hoping that Neji would be happy to see her.<p>

We stood quietly until the gate opened. Shikamaru was first to come through, followed by Neji and the others. He smiled as he ran to me. I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and spun me in a small circle. I wrapped my arms tightly around him as though I would never let go.

"I came back safe just like I promised. I told you I would be fine," Shikamaru whispered in my ear. I smiled when he looked at me. "Kami, I've missed you," he said as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"I've missed you, too. So so much. Now kiss me," I said as I pulled him down to meet my lips. His eyes widened at the last thing I said. I kissed him hard to let him know how much I'd missed him. When we pulled apart for air, I saw that Neji had his arms around Tenten and was whispering something in her ear. She blushed when he placed a soft kiss on her lips. I smiled to myself and looked back at Shika. "Don't you guys have to go report in?" I asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What a drag. Come on, guys! Let's go report in!" he said. He placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

"Let's go out to the meadow and watch the clouds. I'll see you later." After that, they all ran to the Hokage.

**A/N- Well? I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry about Shikamaru and Neji being OOC. I thought it would be cute. ^_^ Anyways, please review. Don't forget the next chapter is the last! **

**ren-shika-inu15**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note- Last chapter is here! I want to thank all my readers. Especially those of you who have faved, alerted, and reviewed. I'm kind of sad about this being the last one, but I have the sequel to work on! Yay! And I'm going to try to do as Tia said. I want this to go out with a bang! Oh yeah, and sorry for not putting Shikamaru's mission in this. I couldn't think of anything for it…**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. **

Chapter 28

I was running through the forest as fast as I could. I had missed Yumi a lot and now we were almost home. I felt her necklace hitting my chest as I ran, a constant reminder of who was waiting for me. I could see her smiling face in my mind and I smiled to myself.

We finally made it to the gate and hoped that Yumi would be on the other side. As soon as I ran through, I saw her smiling at me. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her, spinning her in a small circle.

"I came back safe just like I promised. I told you I would be fine," I said in her ear. She smiled up at me. I smiled back and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Kami, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. So so much. Now kiss me," she replied. She pulled me down and kissed me hard. We pulled apart and she smiled to herself. She looked back at me, the smile still on her face. "Don't you guys have to go report in?" she asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What a drag. Come on, guys! Let's go report in!" I called out. I gave Yumi a quick kiss and looked down at her again. "Do you want to go somewhere tonight?" I asked.

"Let's go out to the meadow and watch the clouds. I'll see you later," she replied. After that, us guys ran to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>When we arrived, we went straight to Lady Tsunade.<p>

"Well? What information did you get?" she said impatiently. Neji stepped up next to me.

"The Akatsuki seem to be resting. They were making plans when we were watching them. Other than that, we do not think that they will be making a move for another year or so," Neji told her. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"That's good. We have a little longer to prepare. There will be a lot of work to make sure we are ready. I am going to need all of you at full strength. Go home and rest. You will be called upon whenever you are needed. I am going to call the older ninja so we can begin preparations. You are dismissed," Tsunade replied. We bowed and left her office.

* * *

><p>"So, are you happy to be home, Shikamaru?" Kiba said with a smirk. I just stared at him. "You seemed happy when you looked like you were never going to let go of Yumi," he added with a laugh. I rolled my eyes, but let a small smile show.<p>

"Yeah, I'm happy. I really did miss her. Oh, man. I just remembered that I have go meet that guy about an apartment. I'll see you later," I said. I walked off towards where the apartment that I was looking at was. I had talked to the guy a few days before I left for my mission and he said he'd show me the place when I got back. I was hoping nobody had bought it while I was gone. I made it to the building and saw the landlord standing outside.

"Hey! I heard you were back. Are you ready to take a look?" he said.

"Yep. I can't wait to get out of my parents' house," I said. We walked up to the second floor of the building and into the apartment. It had a nice living room, a small kitchen, a medium-sized bathroom, and decent sized bedroom. I looked around, nodding my approval. "How much is the rent?"

"It's 50,000* yen a month. Which isn't too bad, I don't think," he replied. I thought it over for a minute.

"Sounds good. I'll take it. When can I move in?" I asked.

"As soon as you want," he answered. I shook his hand.

"Great. Thanks." After that I went back home to tell my parents and to start packing.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I told my mom since my dad was with the Hokage. She wasn't happy.<p>

"Why? Do you hate me that much? I thought I was a good mother. Apparently not! Fine! Just go! Get out!" she shrieked. I covered my ears until she had finished. I shook my head.

"It's not that I hate you, Mom. I just feel like I need to get out on my own. It's almost time for me to start working at the Academy again and I'm tired of getting yelled at for being up so late grading papers. Trust me when I say that you'll be happier if I'm not living here. I promise to visit often and I'll always come for Sunday dinner with you and Dad, if that's what you want," I said. A thoughtful look came across her face.

"Hmmm. I see what you mean. It would be nice to have it just being me and your father. When are you moving?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm going to start packing today and I'll get Choji and some of the others to help me move my stuff. My mother grinned.

"I'll help you pack."

* * *

><p>Later on, when I decided I was done packing for the day, I met Yumi in the meadow. She smiled when I sat down beside her.<p>

"So everything's all taken care of?" she asked. I nodded.

"I happy to be back. I can finally be lazy again. I've been so busy lately and I feel like I need to catch up on a lot of sleep," I told her. She laughed. I had forgotten how much I missed that.

"Well, I'm happy you're back too. Now I don't have to worry because I know you're safe," Yumi said. I smiled up at her as I lay down on my back in the grass. I looked up at the sky as it turned orange. I wrapped my arm around Yumi's waist and pulled her down next to me. She let out a content sigh as she laid her head on my chest.

"That can't be comfortable," I said quietly. She looked up at me.

"What?" she asked. I made her sit up long enough so I could take off my vest. I pulled her back down.

"My vest couldn't have been very comfortable to lie on. I figured that you'd like it better if I took it off." She moved up enough so her face was in my neck. I felt her kiss my neck lightly before she started pulling on the cord around my neck. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about it. I've just gotten used to it being there, I guess." I pulled Yumi's necklace off and handed it back to her.

"You protected it and brought it back. Just like I asked," she said.

"Of course." I pulled her head up so I could kiss her. She kissed me back with as much passion as she had that night in Suna. "You seem to have changed since I've been gone." She looked confused as we pulled apart.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You don't seem as shy when we kiss. And you didn't seem very shy today when I got back. What caused that?" She smiled.

"I tend to be shy because I'm worried about what people think of me. I've realized that you and all our friends like me just the way I am. I don't need to be worried anymore. This was really caused by you. I finally know that my love isn't one-sided and I know that you love me because I'm me. I think I've finally been cured of my shyness," she explained. I grinned, which was unusual for me.

"Kami, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Oh. I have some news," I replied. She just looked at me. "I got an apartment today. I'm going to finish packing and start moving stuff tomorrow. You can come by any time you want. And I hope that's a lot since my mom won't be there." She smiled brightly.

"That's great, Shika! I'm so happy for you! And thank you. How about after you move in, I'll come over and make you dinner?" she said excitedly. I laughed.

"Sounds good, but I think I'll make you dinner instead. I'm actually not that bad of a cook," I told her. She smiled again.

"Whatever you want to do, Shika, I'll be happy with." I smiled at the thought that popped into my head.

"Well, if that's how you feel, why don't you move in with me?" I said. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Wh-what?" she asked. I frowned, thinking I'd done something wrong.

"I know it may be fast since we've only been dating for a little over a month or so, but I don't think that you would be troublesome to live with. Plus, I would get to see you every day. I'll ask again, but I only want you to say yes if you want to. Yumi, will you move in with me?" She stared at me in disbelief for a few minutes. Then, her face broke into a huge grin and she kissed me.

"I'd love to!"

**A/N- Well, there you have it. My first multi-chapter story is finished. I'm kind of sad that it's finished, but I have so many ideas swirling around in my head for the sequel! I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope you all had a ton of fun reading it. I want to thank you all again for supporting me. Farewell for now. **

**ren-shika-inu15**

**P.S. 50,000 yen = $510**


End file.
